A Helping Hand
by TheRedHeadGirl
Summary: 3 years after the final battle, The Minstry Of Magic are introducing Law '43375', What will this mean for everyone? And will they find find true love on the troublesome road ahead? Read to find out . . .
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP Nor am I J.K. Rowling**_

"Daaad?" 5 Year old Xaviar called softly as he peaked his head into his cosy Living room.

All he heard in return was a slight creaking of the springs of his sofa as his parents shifted slightly.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked again, padding over to the middle of the room, his once white cloth trailing along the floor behind him.

Reaching the sofa, Xaviar took in the sight before him; both his parents were lying on their sides, his dad pressed up against the back of the sofa, a foot hanging off the arm rest and his own arm wrapped lightly around his mothers' waist.

"Dad!" He said for the third time, his parents' features twitched in annoyance, His mother grumbling quietly as his Father pried an eye open to stare at his son.

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep"

"We can" His dad bent his head to, murmur in his wifes ear.

His mum aimed a jab into his dads' chest. "George, Be nice" She hissed at him, but smiled slightly all the same.

"Alright, Alright woman, No need to hurt me! Son, how can we help you sleep?" He asked his son, fighting off a yawn.

"Can you read us a story?" Excitement filled the young Childs voice

"Us?" His mother added in.

"Yeah, Cassie can't sleep either" Xaviar answered. His mother groaned, moving to run her fingers through her wild hair. "Okay, Babbity Rabbity or Snow white?" She questioned as she distangled herself from her husbands grasp – instantly missing the warmth as she stood up and lead her young son back to his room, George only a few steps behind her.

As Xaviar climbed into his bed, Cassie sat on the opposite end, He answered

"None of them, we want the one of how you and dad fell in love" The pleaded together, two sets of mouths pulled down at the sides and their crystal blue eyes widened, creating the most adorable expression that even Severus Snape would have had trouble turning them down.

His mother groaned again " Okay, fine. You comfortable?"

"Yes mum" They answered dutifully as she sank into her usual seat by the bed.

"Good" She glanced down lovingly at her husband who had settled him self at her feet ready for the long story.

"_It all started 3 years after the final battle, in the summer of 2000 . . . "_

_**A/N: Hello again! This is just the start of an marriage fic, I know this Chapters short but the others will be longer I promise! Review If you want me to carry it on! Thanks :)**_


	2. You've Got Mail

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

"Hermione . . . Hermione, wakey wakey" Ginny weasly whispered to her friend who was still cocooned in her bed.

All Hermione did in response to her friend calls was to roll over to face the wall, effectively turning her back on her best friend.

Ginny glared at the girl, leaning over the neck and gently moving a few errant hairs and she blew on the base of her neck.

"Nugghh . . . 5 more minutes" Hermione pleaded, still refusing to open her eyes.

"No, get up you lazy piece of . . . "Ginny trailed off as she dragged the bed covers of her still sleeping friend.

She was rewarded by Hermione's prefect glare. "I'm up, I'm up. Awake and moving" Hermione whimpered, pulling her knees up to her chest and pressing the heel of her hand in to her eyes.

She groaned loudly as Ginny flung open the curtains of their room. Light streamed in, revealing the corner of the room that belonged to Hermione alone in all it's glory; A collection of muggle and wizarding posters ands pictures scattered the bare walls, Her bedside cabinet covered in tittering piles of books and clothes dotted the end of her un-made bed. It had taken a while to convince her, but Hermione now considered the Burrow her official home seeing as they failed to locate her parents after the war.

Ginny was lost in memories of the aftermath of the war as Hermione got dressed until a soft object made contact with the back of her head.

"Huh?" Ginny asked bewildered, turning to find her friend leaning on their door frame, smirking.

"I said, I can smell pancakes and I would like some before you family inhales them all" Hermione laughed slightly as Ginny pushed her way past her and towards the kitchen.

"Weaslys, all think with their stomachs" She muttered to her self, turning to close the bedroom door.

"You say that like it's a bad thing . . . "Echoed from behind her, Hermione gave a shriek, spinning on the spot with her hands clasped over her chest.

"G – George, you . . . Merlin, you just scared the living daylights out of me!" She cried, breathing deeply from shock.

The twin in question just grinned at her and answered her un-spoken question "Mum, she sent me up here to help Ginny get you out of your pit"

Hermione cast a soft smile down the stairs at the thought of Mrs. Weasly, her mother in all but they biological sense.

"Well, I'm up now so we can go down." She said, turning once again to face George.

2Ladies first" He replied, extending his arm to the stairs in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Hermione giggled, mock curtsied and said "Thank you kind sire" as she made her way down the stairs.

George tipped his imaginary hat as he spoke " Your welcome my fair lady, Us real gentlemen do still exist but we only come out early in the morning, which you don't see due to the fact that you refuse to get out of your bed before absolutely necessary."

"Right you are old bean" Hermione laughed again as they entered the warm kitchen.

They smiled at eachother once more as they made their way to their respective seats; Hermione between Harry and Ron where a cup of black coffee and a stack of pancakes sat waiting for her and George next to Fred, who was already handing his brother a slice of jam covered toast.

"Mornin' " both boys next to her grunted as she sat down, Hermione said nothing in reply as she picked up her cup and drank a mouthful of the hot, bitter liquid.

"Good morning Hermione, sleep well? Molly called down the table at her.

"Great, thanks for asking. How was yours?" Hermione asked politely

"Lovely dear, I'm, sorry to get you up this early but Percy said something about an important ministry announcement . . . "The old mother trailed off as Hermiones expression turned to one of deep thought.

A few moments passed before she spoke again. "Sorry Molly, I haven't a clue, nothings been mentioned in my department" Hermione told her.

"Oh well dear, not to worry" Molly said with a smile "Now, eat up, your looking awfully skinny . . . "She grinned at the elderly witch and carried on eating.

It wasn't until around Mid-day that more news was heard about the mysterious announcement when Percys head appeared in the fire place with a cough and splutter.

"Hello?" he called into the empty room. "Hello, anyone there?" He tried again as Hermione walked into the room.

"Hermione!"

"Hey Percy, How are you today?" she asked as she made her way over to the fireplace.

"Good thanks – I just wanted to say Owls should be arriving any moment now to give the announcement"

"Okay, don't suppose you know what it is?"

"Nope, there have been rumours . . . But . . . The ministry wouldn't to that" He said, shaking is head at the though

"Well, if you're sure. I'll be seeing you soon I expect"

"Yeah, I'll speak to you son. Bye"

Hermione waved goodbye to the head in the firer, she went over to the kitchen counter to make herself the second cup of coffee of the day when she noticed a dark spot on the horizon, getting larger and larger as it came closet. Eventually it separated to show a flock of birds.

1, 2, 3,4,5,6 – She counted." Molly" Hermione cried as the Owls flew through the open window, disposed the letters and flew off again.

"What dear?" Molly asked as she entered the room, confused at the girls panicked voice.

"Percy flooed, saying owls will be arriving with the announcement: after he left, 6 owls turned up dropping of letters" Hermione told her, gesturing to the pile of letters on the table.

Molly frowned and picked up the letters, looking at each one in turn.

"George, Fred, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny" She said, reading the names of the envelopes in turn.

She handed Hermione her own letter which she took with shaking hands, "Let's go give the others their letters and we can open them together."

Hermione nodded mutely as she followed the motherly lady into the living room.

~ _I don't know why we're all so worried, it's probably just telling us something silly, like a new law against Werewolf discrimination . . . ~ _She though to herself as Mrs. Weasly handed out the letters to the others.

"Right, well who would like to go first?" Molly asked in a falsely cheery voice

No one spoke, no one volunteered. "I . . . I'll do it. It can't be that bad right?" Hermione piped up, "Exactly dear, let's just see what it has to say" Molly replied.

Hermione nodded, slit open the envelope and began to read;

_**Dear Sir/Madam.**_

_**It may of come to your attention that due to the recent war, the wizarding population is decreasing rapidly.**_

_**To solve this problem, the ministry is being forced into implementing law ' 43375 ' otherwise known as 'The Marriage Law'**_

_**This law will only be in effect for people between the ages 19 – 45. There are several requirements to fulfil within this law**_

_**You must produce 1 child with in your first year of marriage.**_

_**You must live together 2 weeks prior to your wedding.**_

_**You must copulate together at least every two months.**_

_**You must marry with in the next 5 months.**_

_**Failure to comply with law '43375' will result in either expulsion for the Magical community or a 35 year sentence in Askaban.**_

_**There will be no exceptions.**_

_**Your ministry approved matches will be released tomorrow at 8:30 am**_

_**Hoping you are well, Robert Hardy (Department of Magical Population control and Magical society protection)**_

A dead silence settled over the usually boisterous clan, everyone was stunned. Harry and Ginny just clutched eachother, not looking forward to the prospect of a forced separation; Fred was silent – Contemplating what he would do if he was made to leave Angelina. Ron sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, not sure what to make of the situation. George said just one thing:

"What happens now?"

Hermione smiled sadly at him

"We wait"

**_A/N: How was it? Did it live up to your expectations? I hope so! Virtual Cookies and milk to everyone who reviews!_**


End file.
